Black Panther vs Cheetah
Black_Panther_Cheetah_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Black Panther vs Cheetah is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Intro Wiz: Today we have two felines of combat. Black Panther the king of Wakanada. Boomstick: fighting the Cheetah enemy of Wonder woman. His Wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And It is our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle (it shows Black Panther and Cheetah in the middle of the forest during night) black Panther Wiz: T'Challa aka the black panther is the king of Wakanada and he got his powers from a fruit grounded up into a liquid. Boomstick: Black panther is the holder of the worlds largest supply of Vibranium the same stuff Caps shield is made out of. Wiz: and with all that Vibranium his people got more advanced then any civilization. Boomstick: Black panther has a blessing that makes him naturally superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, he has regeneration, he has the knowledge of the previous black panthers, and superhuman smell. Wiz: Black Panther is a genius, a master at Martial arts, he is great at acrobatics, hes a good marksman, hes a great tactician and strategist, a great tracker and hunter. Boomstick: Black panther carries his suit that is made out of vibranium and it can stop bullets when it hits him, claws made out of articvibranium and it can destroy any metal, energy dampening boots, a cloaking device, a teleportation device, hard light shield, vibranium energy daggers, and many different weapons made out of vibranium. Wiz: But Black Panthers suit can hold kinetic energy if to much is stored it will over use the suit and his senses and overwhelm him. Cheetah Wiz: Doctor Barbara Minerva was a archaeologist and after a ritual went wrong she turned into a form that looks like the Goddess Cheetah. Boomstick: in the Cheetah form she has superhuman strength, durability, speed agility, enhanced senses, claws, fangs, animal controlling, she is great at hand to hand combat, and she is a great tactician. pre fight Wiz: now that we got our fighters set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight Black Panther jumps through a zoo and he runs into Cheetah who is cutting up guards. Cheetah jumps at Black Panther but Black Panther jumps up dodging. Black Panther: We do not do that he- Cheetah punches Black Panther knocking him into the Zebra exhibit. Black Panther gets up and he sees the Zebras surrounding him and Cheetah on top of one of them. Cheetah: Attack! All of the Zebras charge at Black Panther but he jumps up before they hit him. Cheetah jumps at Black Panther knocking him out of the air. Black Panther quickly gets up and Cheetah gets up. The Zebras charges at Black Panther but he jumps out of the way and onto the roof as the Zebras trample Cheetah. Black Panther jumps off of a Zebras back and he run into the food court. Cheetah tosses the Zebras to the side and she runs after Black Panther Black Panther tosses a table at Cheetah but she cuts the table in half. Cheetah charges at Black Panther and she slashes at Black Panther making scratches on his suit. Black Panther punches Cheetah and he tosses Cheetah through a building. Cheetah tosses pieces of the building at Black Panther and he jumps on every piece launching himself into the air. Cheetah pulls a light poll and she pull it out of the ground smacking the pieces and Black Panther. Black Panther grabs onto the light poll and he melts the poll with his claws dropping him onto Cheetah. Cheetah tries to push Black Panther away but his armor pushes Cheetah into the ground and into the sewer. Black Panther jumps after Cheetah and he kicks Cheetah into the ground of the sewer. Cheetah claws at Black Panther destroying a poll next to black Panther. Black Panther kicks Cheetah in the gut and he leg sweeps her onto the ground. Cheetah jumps up and she knees Black Panther in the chin. Black Panther stumbles back and Cheetah tosses Black Panther into the sewer water. Cheetah walks off and Black Panther gets out of the sewer water fine. Black Panther and Cheetah punch and kick at each other. Cheetah head butts Black Panther and he head butts Cheetah back breaking her nose. Black Panther jumps into the darkness and Cheetah looks around for Black Panther. Cheetah looks around and Black Panther punches Cheetahs back. Black Panther kicks Cheetahs back and he tosses Cheetah into a wall. Cheetah jumps up and she jumps at Black Panther slashing and cutting his armor. Black Panther tries to kick Cheetah away but Cheetah stays on Black Panther cutting him.. Cheetah goes to claw Black Panthers eyes but he rolls himself into the sewer water. Cheetah jumps out of the water and she looks down at the water. Black Panther jumps out of the water head butting Cheetah and knocking her onto the ground. Cheetah slowly gets up and Black Panther kicks Cheetahs head knocking Cheetah back down. Black Panther grabs a poll from the sewer water and he stabs Cheetah in the head. KO! It shows rats eating Cheetah and The Avengers and the Justice League walking to Black Panther Results Boomstick: But Wiz, doesn't Cheetah fight wonder woman? Wiz: Yes but Wonder woman was probably going easy like how superman does with Spellbinder and a reason Cheetah could fight Wonder woman well is that she has claws and Wonder Woman's weakness is sharp things like swords, bullets and claws. Boomstick: Black Panther has the knowledge of every other black panther so he has the better experience and Cheetah was a Archeologist but Black Panther knows everything the other black panther and he does run Wakanda. Wiz: Black Panther and Cheetah could sense each other and they are great in martial arts. Boomstick: Black Panther did have armor to help him and even knock people back as Cheetah didn't have much for armor. Wiz: Cheetahs animal control would throw off Black Panther but Black Panther could fight most animals Cheetah could throw at him. Boomstick: Looks like the panther got the cat's tongue. Wiz: The winner is Cheetah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo ???: Ribbit? ???2: Who are you? ???: Tsuyu ???2: Reptile Froppy vs Reptile Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant